


And I know just what I need (What I came here to do)

by AobaSona



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, During Canon, Hand Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AobaSona/pseuds/AobaSona
Summary: As they're making out, Polo knows he can't take it anymore. He needs it. He needs him.
Relationships: Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada/Cayetana Grajera Pando, Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada/Cayetana Grajera Pando/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich, Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada/Valerio Montesinos, Valerio Montesinos Hendrich/Cayetana Grajera Pando
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	And I know just what I need (What I came here to do)

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt it was a bit sad that my other PoloCayeVal fic decipiting Polo's first time(bottoming) relied upon the headcanon that it didn't happen in the show, so I wrote this alternate version where it happens sometime in-canon :)
> 
> The title comes from the song "Bang Me Box" by Miley Cyrus, which I think fits perfectly with the premise lol.

Polo pulled away from the kiss after a while. Maybe it was a bit too sudden but, he knew what he wanted. He was rock hard on his pants and he couldn’t take it anymore. Just kissing, making out or whatever, wasn’t enough.  
  
“Let’s go home”. He said looking at Valerio and then Caye, lust on his eyes.  
  
“Oh, is there something you want to do that we can’t do it here?” Valerio touched Polo’s face as he spoke. Polo looked at him, with what was perhaps the most shamelessly horny expression he ever had on his face.  
  
“Yes. There are many things I want to do. Or rather, that I want you to do to me.” He directed his gaze to Cayetana a few seconds later, making sure she knew his words were directed to her as well.  
  
“Oh yeah? I think I know exactly how to fulfill that wish.” Valerio replied, slightly turning Polo’s face towards him again.  
  
“I’m sure you do.” Polo said somewhat shyly, though still with lust and determination on his voice. “So?” He looked at Caye again, waiting for her answer.  
  
“Yeah, sure, let’s go.” She said nodding frantically. She seemed a bit taken aback, as if not expecting Polo and Valerio to get so horny they had to leave so soon already, though she probably should by now.  
  
“One day though, we have to do it at the club.” Valerio joked around a lot, but he was probably 100% serious about that. The thought of Valerio just bending him over a bathroom stall and fucking him like a whore was… Well, he almost hated how he wasn’t more opposed to it. And the thrill of maybe getting caught would definitely send him over the edge.  
  
He couldn’t imagine Cayetana in a similar situation though. She could definitely be naughty, but not like that. She was their princess. Polo was a good enough prince for her, but deep down, he was as filthy as Valerio. Maybe more.  
  
“In the club? You better be joking!” Cayetana laughed scandalized. Probably not as much as she would be hadn’t she been getting used to being around Valerio all the time though. What was once something she would immediately consider disgusting, was now something she was wondering about, even though she was still leaning more towards no.  
  
Polo chuckled nervously at Cayetana’s reaction. But well, now was not the time to think about it. He had something he wanted to do tonight, and having his first time being on a filthy bathroom club probably wasn’t the best idea. “Well, I don’t know about that, but let’s go already!” Polo tried to hurry them. Suddenly any moment he had to spend without being in bed with them was torture.  
  
“Ok, ok!” Valerio replied quickly, as if finding amusing the way he got all bossy like that because of how much he wanted to actually get bossed around instead.  
  
“Well, then we’re going I guess!” Cayetana exclaimed excited. She grabbed Polo’s hand and started going in the direction of the club’s exist.  
  
They went to where Valerio’s car was parked, giving each other a few kisses and touches on the way, and then he started driving. Polo got in the front seat next to him this time, a hand rubbing Valerio’s thighs, a few needy kisses on his mouth and his neck, distracting him just enough to not make the car crash. Caye just lied down in the back, enjoying watching them.  
  
“Oh babe, see how you get me?” Valerio outlined his bulge in his pants with the hand that wasn’t on the wheel.  
  
“Well that’s the intention isn’t it.” Polo replied, his head on Valerio’s shoulder while he gave him a few kissed on the neck again. He was the one teasing Valerio, but he felt more clingy and needy than anything, though it wasn’t necessarily bad, as he knew he would get what he wanted soon enough.  
  
“You two are impossible together!” Caye screamed from the back.  
  
“I guess we need you to balance us out.” Polo said turning to her.  
  
“More like we bring her to the dark side too. But don’t worry, it’s where all the fun is!” Said Valerio instead, sending her a kiss as he still drove.  
  
“You’ve convinced me with your lightsaber.” Caye ridiculously joked to which Polo cringed but guessed Valerio would probably be proud.  
  
“You’re learning!” Valerio told her.  
  
Soon enough they were back in Polo’s house, his moms apparently sleeping already, or maybe they were off somewhere, he honestly didn’t remember. He had spent the entire day with Caye and Val, studying, making out, just chilling, going to the party. It had probably been the closest he had ever been to actually forgetting all his problems.  
  
He was the first to open the door and jump out of the car, followed by Valerio and then Cayetana. He went to kiss Valerio as soon as he got out, then Caye. He didn’t want to be away from them for any second that he didn’t have to.  
  
They went to the door, Polo having to take a moment to find his keys. Valerio just kissed Caye while he did so and opened it, then as Polo walked in, ran to him to kiss him again. “Careful. Don’t want to wake them up if they’re here.” Polo chuckled, somewhat nervous but the alcohol and the whole situation making him find it all a bit funny.  
  
“I think it’s more likely they’ll wake up from your screams later.” Valerio grabbed his face harder, kissing him again.  
  
“Oh?” Polo pulled out and told him, almost challengingly but also a bit shy in disbelief from what he had been just told.  
  
“What, you think you can keep it low?” He teased even more.  
  
“Shouldn’t we at least try?” Polo replied.  
  
“I’d rather hear you go crazy.” Valerio strongly grabbed his chin and kissed him again. “Like what you see?” Valerio turned to Caye after it, her face flustered as she froze in place.  
  
“You two are the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” She admitted wholeheartedly. Valerio looked so, so pleased. He went to her, slow seductive steps, then grabbed her face as he did Polo, though perhaps somewhat softer.  
  
“Yeah, you like having us put on a show for you? He brought his face close to her, then to her ear as he talked, taking a lick and giving it a little bite after he spoke.  
  
“Yeah” She nodded.  
  
“You ready to watch me fuck his brains out later?” He said lowly but loud enough that Polo could hear.  
  
“Oh, yeah…” She looked right at Polo, and he got chills down his spine. Hearing them talk like that about him, to have Caye so turned on at the idea of Valerio fucking him, it made his whole body weak to the point it was hard for him to even keep standing up.  
  
“Then let’s not waste any more time.” Valerio turned to him again as he spoke. Polo wasn’t even sure but he had probably let out a moan.  
  
Valerio nodded up for them to go, and so they were going up the stairs, a bit of lightheartedness in the mood coming back as they tried to be discreet but at the same time giggled excitedly.  
  
Finally, they were at Polo’s bedroom. As they got in Valerio immediately started taking off his jacket and shirt. After a moment as Valerio was apparently already going towards him, Polo went to do the same, as did Cayetana behind them.  
  
Soon enough they were kissing again, quick sucks on each other’s lips, then Valerio was kissing Cayetana. Polo was the first to get on the bed and soon enough the other two were crawling up to him. He loved for him and Valerio to be all over Caye or him and Caye all over Val, but god was it amazing when he was the one in the middle with them eating him up like this.  
  
They each went for a side of his neck, Cayetana giving him soft licks and kisses and just a few bites, then moving to his ear, while Valerio licked and bit his neck roughly while having a hand wrapped around it.  
  
Polo couldn’t hold back his moans, and at the moment he didn’t really want to. Valerio’s hunger and aggressiveness along with Caye’s sweetness was like truly having the best of both worlds. He knew it could be the other way around too, but it was almost like the perfect example of why he liked both men and women. He was so lucky.  
  
Suddenly Caye’s fingers were over his pants, trying to take them off. He raised his legs up a bit to help her on it. Valerio got a grip on his thighs as soon as he noticed it, grabbing it and squeezing it with his fingers just brushing on his bulge.  
  
He brought his head lower, getting his mouth on Polo’s chest, sucking on one of his pecs and then just the nipple, down to his stomach just above his belly button, while Cayetana kissed Polo and rubbed his bulge at the same time.  
  
When Valerio finally reached his crotch, he and Caye went to finally take off his underwear. The two seemed to be talking through their eyes about what to do with him, and suddenly Valerio grabbed his legs and lifted them, his hands going right at the top of his inner thighs as to put him in the position he wanted.  
  
His ass was all exposed right at Valerio’s eyes, and as he thought about that, Caye’s fingers were suddenly on his dick, then soon her mouth, Valerio was spreading his cheeks and rubbing his fingers against his hole. He closed his eyes, already overwhelmed. As he tried to process it all and relax, now Valerio’s tongue was on his hole.  
  
It was hard to think, the feeling of the moist tongue against his ring giving him chills and making him feel so vulnerable, while pure pleasure ran through him as Cayetana sucked him off.  
  
They kept going like this, after a while Valerio’s tongue was moving faster than ever as his hole was all wet, it almost going inside him a little bit. He wanted to cum so badly but Caye was going on a mostly slow pace. It was probably better for him to not come now, though he figured he probably could go again.  
  
Then suddenly Valerio’s tongue wasn’t there anymore, and there was only a second for him to react to that before Valerio started pushing a finger inside. It went in pretty easily from Valerio eating him out. The feeling was a bit weird, but nice especially as Caye continued to work on his dick, alternating between sucking it, stroking it and teasing it with her tongue.  
  
Valerio slid in a second one, the burn that had gone away coming back slightly, with just two fingers in it already felt like there was no more space. He pushed them deeper, then started to try and move them up and down and scissor it a bit. Soon he was slippery enough for Valerio to move it more, the pressure along with Caye’s mouth and finger on his dick making him feel like he was in the verge of coming, though that was probably not the case.  
  
“I- “ He wasn’t sure what he was about to say, if there was even anything. Ask them to stop? Tell he was about to cum? Instead he just didn’t say anything and closed his eyes, trying to relax.  
  
“Just one more?” Valerio asked, his other hand rubbing his own dick though it almost felt rhetorical.  
  
“Yeah.” He still managed to mutter.  
  
Valerio spit on his fingers, or Polo’s hole, kind of both, and pushed the third one in. He whimpered a bit, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t deal with. The fact that it all fit felt kinda satisfying and relieving. Cayetana gently touched his stomach and pecs with her free hand while he took it, it was relaxing, like he could just fall asleep like that, though with all the sensations it would probably be more like passing out.  
  
“Think you’re ready babe?” Valerio asked, the softness in his voice not matching his eager and lustful expression, and again it felt rhetorical. He didn’t really have to ask, Valerio could just take him however he wanted and he wouldn’t complain.  
  
He did his best to nod while laying with his head down. Cayetana let go of him, but then held his hand instead, which was sweet if not a bit embarrassing, but he was just gonna accept the support.  
  
Valerio spit on his hand then rubbed it on his cock, and got ready to go. Looking as Valerio got his dick ready for him was pretty hot, but nonetheless Polo was getting a bit scared. He took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling, holding Caye’s hand just slightly tighter. He felt the head rubbing it against his hole, and then it was going in.  
  
It wasn’t the same as fingers, the sensation of one big thing going in at once leaving him feeling much more filled. He appreciated it though, how it wasn’t like just putting anything else in your ass.  
  
It still hurt though, and he had to do his best to just stay still and calm, letting Valerio put it all in. He could hear Valerio moan, then the curly-haired boy brought his body down supporting his arms in the bed. They were face to face, Valerio’s curly hair falling down his face in this position, and then Valerio started thrusting.  
  
The little gasp Polo let out as he felt it would make him feel pathetic if not for how much he liked to be in that position. He bit his lip, keeping his eyes right through Valerio’s for as long as he could. The second he moved his gaze, Valerio went in to kiss him, as if not wanting to let him focus away from him for even half a second.  
  
It was rough and sloppy and perfect. Kissing Valerio while he still thrusted into him felt like it was amplifying the sensation on his hips, and like they were fully consuming each other. Valerio grabbed his face on the side with one of his hands, his fingers going down his head and around his earlobe while his thumb rested on his cheek.  
  
Then Valerio’s mouth went lower, to his chin, his neck, just giving a few sloppy licks and bites, and then he held himself up to focus on just fucking him.  
  
The switch from all the touching to just sex at its core gave Polo some whiplash, though it wasn’t exactly bad. Valerio was going on a rapid pace, drilling him without mercy, low moans and groans Polo could barely hear, the pure physical pleasure fully taking control of him.  
  
He looked up again, sometimes closing his eyes, the whole thing a bit more impersonal than it felt moments ago, but there was a part of him that appreciated it, just the pure animalistic thrill of being taken.  
  
He felt used and vulnerable and overwhelmed. It was already feeling good for a while but now it was like he could actually get off from this, and yet it also felt like he was being thrown apart. It was intense and amazing but in such a different, more… surrendered way.   
  
He instinctively grabbed one of Valerio’s arms, not as much asking him to stop as looking for some sort of support, and then he felt Cayetana’s hand on his again. She squeezed it just tight enough. He wasn’t sure he should look at her, but did it anyway for just a moment, her face so sweet yet aroused in a way that was just intoxicating.  
  
He felt more relaxed now, peaceful yet pumped up in a way only they could make him, his eyes closed as he focused on the feeling. Valerio must have noticed it as he lowered himself to kiss him again, but trying to keep his fast pace. He guessed thrusting and kissing at the same time might be kind of hard though, as Valerio mostly just let his lips linger around Polo’s as opposed to his mostly dominating kisses.  
  
Feeling their skins touch, Valerio’s heat on his, while he kissed him and fucked him vigorously… It was pure heaven, but hot as hell. It wasn’t literally painful, but it almost hurt in a way. He wanted a release and to stay like that forever at the same time.  
  
Valerio then had a hand around his neck, not fully wrapped on it but almost like holding it for support as he kept thrusting, and Polo could tell he was close. Polo almost felt like he could come just from that too, but that was probably not realistic.  
  
He didn’t have to though, as soon Cayetana had her fingers around his dick again, just lightly stroking it and teasing it, getting him edged on a state of agonizing pleasure. He couldn’t hold the moans as he went through the most he had ever felt. He was about to come, he could just feel it coming in.  
  
“C-Caye” He cried out begging for more, and she obliged, properly jerking him off, and just a few seconds later, as he looked in Valerio’s eyes again as he pounded him, he came.  
  
Just as he shot his load, he could then feel Valerio unloading inside him too. He was still in his orgasm when he felt it pumping deep inside him, as Valerio panted and sweat above him with a groan, and then let his body weight lightly fall on Polo.  
  
It was kinda nice, though it only lasted a moment before he rolled over to the side. Polo was still breathing heavily, he would definitely need a while to get himself back together.  
  
“Fuck.” He just muttered in satisfaction and exhaustion. There was a smile crawling up in his face though, and then he could hear Valerio chuckling.  
  
“So?” Valerio asked playfully still catching his breath too, now lying on his side.  
  
Polo just shook his head and laughed. “What?” He answered with another question, at a loss for words.  
  
“How was it?” Valerio asked with a smirk again.  
  
“Really?” Polo giggled. “Well you killed me!” He continued. “And you too.” He turned to Caye. She just shook her head facetiously denying it.  
  
“Yeah, it’s kind of my thing.” Valerio shrugged playfully. Polo gave him a little slap on the arm. “Second round in a few minutes?” He shamelessly tried, to side-eyes from Polo and Caye. “Well you still haven’t come yet babe.” He pointed out to Cayetana.  
  
Her mouth opened and she took a moment to answer. “Uh, I have actually.” She admitted a little embarrassed. Polo turned to her a bit surprised.  
  
“What? I didn’t even notice.” Valerio questioned in disbelief.  
  
“Of course not. It was when you were really into it.” She clarified. “Like I said, watching you two is the hottest thing.”  
  
The boys’ mouths went wide in happiness and pride. Polo’s heart felt warm as he truly felt so lucky that she accepted this part of him too. And that he had actually found the man and woman of his dreams who had made, and were still making, all his dreams come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, this ship is quite a dead fandom so kudos and maybe a comment would mean the world <3


End file.
